Ash and Greninja VS Red and Charizard
Ash and Greninja vs Red and Charizard 'is a What-if? DBX created by the user Clockworx. Description ''Ash vs Red! Greninja vs Charizard! The two Pokemon trainers in pursuit of catching 'em all duke it out with their strongest Pokemon! Will Ash prove he's the very best or will his adversary, Red, come out victorious? Intro 'NO RULES! ' '''JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! DBX Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town trudged along through the harsh conditions of Mt. Silver. After a while, he had finally reached his objective. He was now face to face with the champion of Kanto known simply as Red. ' ''Ash: I've come to challen-woo! It's freezing up here! Anyway, I've come to challenge YOU, the champion of Kanto himself! Red just looked at Ash and nodded. ''Ash: Too good for words, huh? Alright! Go, '''Greninja!'' The fully evolved Froakie popped out his spherical capsule, ready to duke it out with whatever Pokemon the champion had to offer. Red then took out a Pokeball of his own and hurled it in front of him. Out came the Fire/Flying type known as the iconic Kanto fire starter's evolved form, Charizard. '''Charizard gave an intimidating roar to his competition from Kalos. This was gonna be a Pokemon battle for the ages. '''HERE WE GOOO! Ash wasted no time. Ash: Aerial Ace! With alarming speed, Greninja pounced on Charizard. But before Greninja could even react, Charizard had already flown up into the air, despite Red not even audibly commanding him to. Greninja slid past where Charizard was, stumbling slightly before hopping back to his trainer in a very swift manner. Red stuck out his arm and Charizard used Swift. Greninja tried to dodge the attack, but it hit him square in the chest, knocking him back some. Ash: Water Shuriken! Greninja: Ninja! Greninja recovered and fired a Water Shuriken in the direction of the airborne warrior. Charizard dodges and comes down on Greninja like a meteor with Flare Blitz. Ash: Dodge and use Hydro Pump! Greninja runs towards the incoming threat. After sidestepping at the last second, Greninja fired a blast of high pressure water at Charizard's back. It connects, greatly damaging him. Charizard: Rawr! Red silently commands Charizard to use Mega Punch. Charizard charges with a big Mega Punch into Greninja's midsection, sending him flying upward. Greninja recovers in mid-air. Ash: Alright, Greninja! Get in there with Cut! Greninja lunges at Charizard with white dagger in hand. Charizard counters with Scratch. The two Pokemon proceed to slash at each other, both appearing even in speed and strength. That is until Greninja gains the upper hand by kicking Charizard away and then rushing in and getting a few good slices in. Finishing it off with a kick up Charizard's jaw, sending him reeling back in pain. Charizard: Ra! Red's answer? Silently commanding Charizard to grab Greninja, fly him up into the air and throw him into the ground via Seismic Toss. And Charizard does just that without fail. Greninja: Gr! Ash: Greninja, you alright? Red tips his hat and then puts on the most smug grin ever. .....You're pretty good. The silent champion had finally uttered words to Ash. Ash smiled. Ash: So that's how it's gonna be, huh? Alright! My turn! Greninja, Double Team! Greninja gets up and follows his trainer's command, using Double Team. An army of Greninjas surround Charizard. Red: This is getting interesting. Fire Spin! Charizard does as follows, sending out a flame spiral towards Greninja. ... But it misses! Grasping the opportuntity, Greninja jumps out, ready to pounce. Charizard uses Fire Blast, hitting "Greninja" square on only for it to be revealed it was a Substitute. Red: What? Greninja slices Charizard in the back with Night Slash. Charizard turns around, only to be hit in the back again. This goes on until Charizard can barely take anymore. Charizard: Arr! Ash: Yeah! Nice job, Greninja! Now finish him off! Cut! Greninja: Nin-! Red: Not over yet! Charizard blasts Greninja with a powerful Flamthrower, knocking him back. Red: Ready, Charizard? Charizard roars in response as he is engulfed in a flash of light, becoming Mega Charizard X. Ash: Two can play at that game! Ash and Greninja perfectly sync up with the power of their bond. Ash-Greninja has come into play. Being from Kanto, Red obviously never saw anything like it. But no matter. Red: Dragon Claw! As Mega Charizard X approached, Ash-Greninja had already planned a Shadow Sneak that effectively derailed the Fire Dragon a little bit but didn't stop him in his tracks. Leading Mega Charizard X to land a powerful hit on Ash-Greninja with his claws. Ash-Greninja recovered and flipped back to Ash as Mega Charizard X flew back to Red. Ash: Time to give it all we got! Water Fuma Shuriken! Red: I won't hold back either! Blast Burn! Both Pokemon obliged as both massive and destructive attacks connected in a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, only one was standing. ... ... Ash-Greninja stood victorious as Mega Charizard X lied down on the ground, officially down for the count. Ash: Yeah! We did it, Greninja! Greninja: Greninja! Both trainers called their Pokemon back into their capsules. Both of them shared a respectful parting nod to each other before Ash began to go back down Mt. Silver. Red: You do know you're the new Kanto champion, right? '' ''Ash: Oh yeah. That. Eh. Gotta get to Alola. See ya. Red looked on in confusion. DBX Category:What-If? DBXs Category:'Pokemon' Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Trainer and Companion' themed Battles Category:2V2 DBX's Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Clockworx Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Series themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights